


Play for fun

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>榮恩瞪大了眼睛，恐懼地看著跩哥的手，本能的將頭偏過一邊，逃避跩哥的觸碰。</p><p>中文字數：8138字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play for fun

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的文章的後續，閱讀順序是Malfoy Ferret、The first task、Dance、The second task，改編自HP電影第四集。
> 
> 有性暴力，以及主配對以外的H情節。

Play for fun

 

跩哥踩在石階上，每一個步子都發出了沙石在皮鞋下磨擦的聲響。  
他的心底正煩悶著，風呼嘯而過的聲音也一併吹進了他的思緒裡，像在嘲笑他此刻的空虛。

他和那個紅髮的、下賤的榮恩‧衛斯理，又再一次地發生了性關係，就在剛才，僅僅十階之上而已。

衛斯理的身體是炙熱的，但是卻沒有半點溫度停留在他身上，塔上的風太大，因此連心底最後一絲的暖意也給帶走了。

跩哥背對著的，是通往塔上的樓梯。他愈來愈接近地面，只要再過一個彎，他就能重新踏在草皮上。  
他希望能夠在下個彎甩開這些不愉快的情緒，可是每走一步，那些燥亂的情感就愈發干擾他的思考。

他不知道衛斯理到底整理好了衣褲沒有，他也不明白衛斯理為什麼要這樣呆跪在原地，他甚至懷疑衛斯理都沒注意到他的離開。  
巨大的失落感像是個填不滿的黑洞，盤據在那裡。

他思考起他與紅髮的可笑關係，跩哥一向不把對方當回事，那個紅髮男孩貧窮、無知、盲目，而且長相平凡，沒有任何一點值得他花心思的地方，本來應該是這樣的，但是事實上卻是他相當在乎他。

在乎到快要忘記自己是誰的程度。

他不確定這一切是從什麼時候開始的，但肯定是比他第一次強暴對方還要更早之前，只是他一直以來都沒意識到那些心情所暗示的含意，直到那天為止，在城堡外牆的那個下午，之後一切都亂了套。

但是那些是錯誤的，他怎麼能夠這樣在乎一個衛斯理，或者說，在乎那個衛斯理。

所以跩哥說服了自己，一次又一次地，壓下那些不該產生在他們之間的、多餘的看法，最好連想都不要想。

可是這一次似乎不管用了。

無論他怎麼樣努力，那些他不願意正視的情感彷彿就要浮出臺面，他的胃在翻騰，他的耳朵深處正在嗡嗡鳴叫，他的喉嚨乾澀，但是他仍然能呼吸。

跩哥沒忘記他們認識以來，他都是怎麼樣對待他的，對於一個純種叛徒，那樣的待遇是很正常的、再理所當然也不過的。  
那麼為什麼現在的心情會這麼複雜，這麼的混亂，這麼的該死。

「他媽的。」他沉著聲咒罵著，他沒辦法解釋紅髮態度對自己的影響，為何會遠遠超出其所能預期的。

跩哥又走了幾步，他已經在這個環狀的樓梯下層，再一點距離就會是地面，而克拉跟高爾正坐在階梯上，手撐著頭，直到看見跩哥，他們兩個一齊站了起來。

「嘿，跩哥。」克拉發出聲音，肥胖的手同時拍了拍屁股上的沙塵，「你玩完了？」

「嗯。」跩哥輕輕哼了聲，算是回應。

「哇喔，感覺怎麼樣？」克拉問道，他停下了動作，將手插進口袋裡，「那小子叫得超大聲，連我們在底下都聽得見。」

跩哥挑起了半邊的眉，看著眼前的兩個跟班，沒有說話。

「他還在上面嗎？」高爾也開口，「那現在是不是輪到我們了？」

「什麼？」跩哥皺起了眉頭，投以一個問號。

「拜託，跩哥，」克拉搶在高爾之前發話：「他還欠我們一次呢！」他的表情看上去很誠懇，「你不會忘記他上次差點咬斷了我的老二，對吧？」

「所以呢？」跩哥現在有點不高興了，這兩個蠢傢伙想表達什麼。

「是啊，跩哥！」高爾接著說：「這麼好玩的事情，不讓我們參加，也未免太說不過去了吧！」

「你們見鬼的究竟在說些什麼！」跩哥無法控制的大吼，這讓兩張喋喋不休的嘴稍微安靜了下來。

他目光來回掃視著二人，耳鳴使他的腦袋快要爆炸。

在短暫的沉默之後，克拉緩緩開口：「……可是，這只是個遊戲，不是嗎？」

跩哥用懷疑目光的看著克拉，他認為自己不會喜歡對方接下來的話。

「就像平常一樣，你欺負那小子，我們陪你一起。」克拉頓了頓，看上去有些疑惑：「沒什麼不同，不是嗎？」

跩哥因為克拉的話而一時語塞。  
是啊，這只不過是個遊戲，和平常一樣，沒什麼不同，他憑什麼要可笑的為此感到難受？

「不。」然而跩哥的否定卻比他的理智更早出口，「這是我和那小子的事，和你們沒關係。」

「跩哥，這不像你，」高爾也說話了，「你為什麼這麼在乎他？」

「我從來沒有『在乎』他！」跩哥幾乎是想也不想就脫口而出，灰色眼睛裡閃爍著不確定的光芒，「他不過是團破爛！」

當他這麼說時，他能感覺到自己的臉扭曲了起來。跩哥很清楚自己對衛斯理的異常執著，那忘乎所以的在乎。

可是他不想要在乎他，他不應該在乎他，他才沒有在乎他！

連一向不靈光的高爾都能正確地指出問題核心，也許是瞎打瞎撞著，但是跩哥仍然害怕，他恐懼，他顫抖，他不希望那些連自己都不願意承認的真相被戳破，那麼他一直以來所構築的世界便會毫不留情的被拆穿。

「你們為什麼對他感興趣？」無數個念頭在跩哥的腦子裡閃過，聲音聽上去和平常一樣高傲。

「噢！跩哥，你知道的！」高爾聳了聳肩，「我對他毫無興趣！只是覺得這似乎很好玩罷了。」

「我也是。」克拉跟著點了點頭，「我只想好好整他一頓。」

「我也一樣，」跩哥推開了他們兩個，從他們之間穿了過去，「只是因為這樣很有趣！」他低吼，「那小子隨你們處理，然後給我好好記住，以後不要再問任何愚蠢的問題。」

克拉跟高爾被他甩在身後，跩哥沒有回頭，他踏在草皮上，腳底下的青草沙沙作響，他沒聽見自己以外的腳步聲。

他一個人走著，安靜地。

刺目的光線在他的移動之下被建築物給遮掩，周遭的氣溫稍微回升了點，眼前能見三三兩兩的學生們聚集在一起，其中有一個向他打招呼，他才意識到他剛剛經過了學校的大廳門口。

但是他沒停下，他走得很快，黑色的長袍翻出了墨綠色襯裡，又隨著他的步伐覆回黑色的那一面。

當跩哥回到史萊哲林交誼廳時，他將自己重重的摔進柔軟的沙發，後腦枕在椅背上，不怎麼愉快的吁了口氣。

他剛剛都說了些什麼。  
跩哥閉起眼睛，他試著不讓自己去想像之後可能會發生的事。

對於一個優秀的純血巫師來說，有些東西是令人稀罕的，有些不是，而有關那個純種叛徒的所有事物都明顯是屬於後者，他跟本沒必要去在乎紅髮，完全沒有。

跩哥是一個自私的人，他從來沒否認過這點。人們總是首先想到自己，這沒什麼，他也是如此。  
那個惹人厭的紅毛鼬鼠，對他而言沒有半點價值，他打從心眼兒瞧不起他，一向如此，對於克拉和高爾的提議，他完全沒有理由拒絕，他是個高貴的馬份，一個馬份居然在乎衛斯理？簡直荒唐得可笑。

至於那份悄然於心中的異樣情感，他相信自己也許能夠抹平。

但是不知道從何而來的聲音漸漸放大，就在腦子裡迴響著，譴責著他，咒罵著他，就像要敲出一個洞，拘禁在心底的事物就要破籠而出，那個聲音告訴他，在事情變得更糟糕之前，他還能夠阻止。

可是為什麼要阻止呢，他沒辦法給個合理的解釋，接著他想起衛斯理和波特之間超乎正常的友誼，他對於那兩個人的親暱厭煩無比，既然如此又為什麼能夠允許克拉或是高爾的要求？  
事實上他也同樣不允許，不管對方是誰，他都不希望自己以外的人去碰觸紅髮衛斯理，所以他最先才會不經思考就否決，但一被踩到痛處，他發覺自己毫無立場堅持下去。

就像一個永無止盡的循環，他的思緒在原地打轉，沒有結論。

「跩哥，你在這裡。」  
一個聲音打破了他的思考，跩哥睜開眼睛，看到的是剎比放大的臉。

「我當然在這裡，」跩哥別過視線，問道：「怎麼，你有事要找我？」

剎比挨著跩哥在旁邊坐下，翹起了修長的腿，一手搭上了他的肩膀，笑道：「沒什麼，我只是覺得你現在不該在這裡出現。」

「什麼意思？」一瞬間，跩哥覺得剎比話中有話，這令他敏感的瞇起了眸子，警戒的看著對方。

「克拉跟高爾，」剎比湊近了跩哥，低聲道，「你猜怎麼著？他們聯合起來脫衛斯理的褲子。」

「我知道。」跩哥悶悶地回答。

「你知道？」剎比挑起半邊眉，吹了個口哨，露出一個不可致信的表情：「所以你同意他們這麼幹？」

「這關你什麼事？」跩哥反問，並且投以一個狐疑的眼神：「你又是怎麼知道的？」

「我剛才和諾特去貓頭鷹塔寄信。」剎比頓了頓，瞧著跩哥，「你說呢？」

跩哥很不喜歡這種被觀察的感覺，他回瞪了過去，而剎比仍然是用著打量的眼神看著他。

「好吧，你看上去沒什麼興趣，」剎比不再搭著跩哥的肩，側過身，往沙發的另一邊靠過去：「不過我得告訴你，諾特也覺得這很有趣，他打算找更多的史萊哲林們一起加入。」

跩哥睜大了眼睛，等他查覺時發現自己已經拉高了音量：「你說什麼？」

「一個派對。」剎比勾起了一個玩味的笑容，「大家都不喜歡葛萊芬多，尤其是受了你的影響，」他的視線再次掃了過來：「波特，還有他的窮鬼朋友，史萊哲林們最討厭的。」

「該死的，剎比，說重點！」跩哥挺直了腰桿，帶著威嚇的語氣直直盯著剎比。

「我指的是輪姦。」剎比也跟著坐直了些，「諾特找人一起去輪姦衛斯理。」

「克拉和高爾呢？」他開始感到焦急了，胃似乎在翻滾，強烈地灼燒著腹部，跩哥抓住了剎比的手臂，「那兩個蠢貨不會讓他們那麼做的！」

「正好相反。」剎比收起了笑容，他的表情看上去非常嚴肅：「衛斯理那傢伙反抗得很厲害，他讓克拉的臉幾乎掛彩，所以他們兩個人一點也不介意有更多的幫手。」

「狗屎！」跩哥忍不住罵出了髒話，他能感覺到自己臉上的血色在退去：「你在那邊！你為什麼不阻止他！」

「我為什麼要那樣做？」剎比皺了皺眉，他的聲音聽起來有那麼些低沉：「被克拉跟高爾強暴，和被一大群史萊哲林輪姦，對那小子來說有什麼差別嗎？」

跩哥的手更用力了，他緊緊握著剎比的手臂，像是要把指甲隔著衣物插進肉裡。

他咬著牙，一種前所未有的絕望感油然而生，他從來沒有像今天這麼後挫折過，矛盾與掙扎的感覺在他的心裡交戰。

「……為什麼要特地告訴我？」良久，他開口，灰色的眸子質問地看著眼前的人。

「因為你喜歡他。」剎比的聲音像是警鐘，在跩哥的腦海裡用力敲擊著不祥的告示，「你愛衛斯理。」

「不！」跩哥幾乎是跳的站了起來，他以指責的語氣否定了剎比的話：「那可是一個衛斯理，而我是一個馬份，你在開玩笑！」

「你真的那麼想？」剎比的語氣表現出了主人的不信任，「聽著，跩哥，儘管你不願意坦承，但是你表現得實在太明顯了。」

「我沒有！」一股氣惱湧上了他的腦門，跩哥大吼：「你的這些話是對我的嚴重侮辱，那小子又窮又醜，而且渾身散發著麻瓜的臭味！」

「嗯，我得承認他是個令人反感的麻瓜愛好者。」剎比的口吻聽上去有那麼些評價的意味，「他們一家人長得都很好看，那頭紅髮有著一種獨特的魅力，」接著將焦點重新移到了跩哥身上：「但是無論他們多麼有吸引力，我也不會去碰一個骯髒的血統背叛者。」

跩哥怔怔的看著剎比，沒作聲。

「你上了他，而且還替他療傷。」剎比的眼睛閃著危險的光芒，「我不認為單純的惡作劇，會用這種憐惜的態度去善後，跩哥。」

跩哥僵住了，他的嘴微微張著，但是發不出聲音。  
他替那個昏過去的紅髮療傷，是他們的第一次，而他支開了克拉和高爾，才敢順從慾望去彌補他的過錯，儘管他說服自己是因為不希望看見波特因此與衛斯理合好，但是那些都只是藉口，事實上他就是想這麼做罷了。

他武裝起來的假象就在剎比的話下被卸除，以謊言堆積的壁壘被震碎。

「你看到了。」跩哥有些艱難的開口，那些壓抑已久的情感爆發後，他沒辦法再繼續忽視了。

「是的。」剎比回答，「那麼你現在打算怎麼做？」

「我不知道。」他試著讓自己的語調聽上去鎮定些，但那一點用也沒有，混亂早已經佔據了他的頭腦。

「你可以繼續欺騙自己，裝作毫不在乎。」剎比再度開口，「也可以現在就去找他，阻止諾特那群人，甚至是克拉和高爾。」

跩哥抿了抿唇，他得面對一個抉擇，「你怎麼想？」

「如果我是你，我不會讓自己後悔。」剎比這樣說道。

跩哥放開了抓著對方的手，他正過身，朝往史萊哲林交誼廳的出口方向走去。

「跩哥，」在他離開之前，剎比的聲音在背後響起，「衛斯理小子……很好，你該試著對他好一點。」

「我還不知道你也有同情心。」跩哥哼聲，跨出了下一步，走出了那兒。

在他完全遠離前，他似乎聽見剎比的笑聲，迴盪在交誼廳之中。

 

※

 

他走得非常快，不知道越過了幾個階梯，隨著風愈吹愈大，他知道他快要接近塔頂。

然後他在下一個平台上，看到了令他震撼的一幕。

衛斯理的身體幾近全裸，褲子和袍子被隨意丟棄在一旁，而上半身的襯衫扣子已經全數不翼而飛，只剩塊爛布掛在他的身體上。  
衛斯理的臉頰上都是傷，瘀青或是破皮，額角還滲著血，沾黏著他燄紅的髮絲。  
而那對澄澈明亮的眸子失了焦點，只是面無表情的盯著一處發呆。

與此對比的，是高爾壓在紅髮男孩的身上，肆意的進出著。奶油色的肌膚上有著多處擦傷，還有刺眼的精液散亂在各處，不知道已經被折騰了幾回。

諾特、德瑞克、蒙塔、烏夸……幾個史萊哲林站在更高幾階的樓梯上，嗤嗤的笑看著，有的人拉開了拉鍊，還看著這個畫面自慰。

克拉抓著衛斯理的手，他肥嘟嘟的圓臉恰如剎比所講的，歪掉的鼻樑下在冒血，看起來被修理得很慘。

「跩哥，你回來了？」在他看見克拉的同時，克拉也看到了他。

跩哥瞟了紅髮一眼，而對方壓根兒沒瞧他。

「馬份！」諾特興奮的朝他說道：「聽說這是你的主意？強暴這小子，這麼有趣的事，為什麼不早點告訴我們！」

「這真的很酷。」在衛斯理身上的高爾說道，「我們都是第一次，感覺真是棒透了！」

跩哥沒有回應，他只是搭上了高爾的肩膀，然後用力的將之扯到一旁，硬生生的把那個令他作嘔的下體從紅髮的身體中抽離開來。

高爾訝異於跩哥這著動作，跌坐在一旁，不解的看著他。

「通通給我滾！」跩哥發狂似的大吼，他憤怒的看著在場的每個人。

「馬份，你發什麼神經？」蒙塔不高興的開口，而其他史萊哲林們也發出了掃興的噓聲。

「滾！」跩哥掏出了魔杖，指著諾特的鼻子：「要不我把你們從塔上轟下去，你們連路都不必走。」

克拉先從吃驚回過神來，慌張的看著生氣的跩哥，然後放開了紅髮，站到跩哥身邊。  
高爾也是，雖然還沒從被打斷的驚訝中回復過來，但是也理所當然的站在跩哥身邊，像往常一樣聽命於於他。

「今天的事情敢張揚出去，下一個躺在這裡的就是你！」跩哥眼角又瞄到了那抹紅色，他有種想對所有人喊出索命咒的衝動。

諾特瞥了瞥跩哥的魔杖，再來回看著站在兩邊的克拉與高爾，慌張的點點頭，向樓梯下跑了。  
其他人不服氣的看了看跩哥一眼，也跟著走了。

現在塔上還剩下四個人，跩哥、克拉、高爾，以及令他心痛的衛斯理。

「跩哥，有什麼不對的嗎？」克拉戒慎恐懼的開口，跩哥知道克拉總是怕惹自己發火。

但是他現在也同樣不想看見那兩個愚駑的跟班，他衝著他們大吼：「你們也是，現在就給我滾！」

「可是…跩哥……」高爾還有話想說，但是跩哥卻強硬的逼使他閉嘴。

「叫你們滾，很難理解嗎？」跩哥惡狠狠的轉過身，面向著克拉和高爾，「不要再讓我說一次。」

克拉跟高爾相對視了一眼，穿上褲子，狼狽的離開了這裡。

塔上只有他和衛斯理。跩哥蹲下身，他已經知道了什麼叫作悔恨。

衛斯理現在的模樣讓他難受得快要窒息，然而這一切都是他造成的。  
因為他討厭波特，他總是找那群葛萊分多的麻煩，這讓這群史萊哲林們也同樣的瞧不起衛斯理，疤頭波特的朋友，才會有今天的局面。

最諷刺的，是他為了自己的面子，而同意克拉和高爾執行這些。

榮恩緩緩偏過頭，紅色的髮絲上有精液與塵沙，那雙茵茵的眸子對著他，但是卻沒有了以往的生氣。跩哥直視著那對眼睛，他從來沒有這麼痛恨自己過。

「……喂，衛斯理，」跩哥注意到了紅髮頸間上的吻痕，這是他烙下的，而那群人留給他的只有一堆難看的傷口，「你還好嗎？」

「不好！」紅髮躺在地上，仰視著他，聲音是如此的沙啞，「我快要死了。」

「放心，你還死不了。」跩哥有些淒涼的笑了，他伸出手，想撥開因血液而粘在額頭上的紅色劉海。

然而榮恩卻瞪大了眼睛，恐懼地看著跩哥的手，本能的將頭偏過一邊，逃避跩哥的觸碰。

跩哥像是被什麼東西給刺了一劍那般，深刻清晰的痛楚在他的胸口，疼得他無法呼吸。  
但是他的手並沒有收回來，他只是照原本的想法，輕柔的撥開了對方的髮絲，小血珠自髮尾滴落，而當他碰到紅髮的那剎那，對方的震顫已經傳達到他的指尖。

他想道歉，他是應該道歉，他發覺之前他對紅髮做的行為，和這群人沒有差別，同樣是傷害，同樣是強迫，同樣是暴力，他並沒有比較高尚。

但是話語梗在喉嚨裡，他最後還是沒有說出口。

紅髮一聲不吭，呼吸聲逐漸平復。跩哥愣愣地看著眼前的男孩，這種感覺像是他才第一次認識對方，就算衛斯理仍然在害怕，但是卻平靜的接受了事實，這很需要勇氣，而衛斯理就是個十足的葛萊分多。

衛斯理撐起了上半身，坐了起來，而跩哥看見他的股間流出了白灼的體液，混著鮮紅的血液，像他們之前發生過的那樣。

榮恩沒再看他，只是逕自的拉過了褲子，用內褲擦拭著大腿內側的污跡。

跩哥站起身，看著紅髮整理自己的儀容，直到對方在一陣忙亂之後，終於套上了黑色長褲，穿上二手袍子，就要越過跩哥離開。

「你要頂著這張臉回去？」跩哥開口，他看著紅髮，「疤頭和麻種會怎麼想？」

紅髮皺了皺眉，然後突如其來的拳頭，正中跩哥的臉頰，火辣辣的痛楚是他沒想到的。

「我會跟他們說我狠狠的揍了你一頓。」榮恩哼聲，轉身下塔。

跩哥一手撫上了被打疼的地方，他的嘴角破了，衛斯理出手可真重，喃喃抱怨了聲，他才跟著下去。

意外的是，榮恩並沒有馬上離開。

榮恩背對著樓梯蹲著，跩哥看見紅髮抱著自己的手臂，顫抖著他的肩膀。  
然後是細小的嗚咽聲，傳到了他的耳膜裡。

跩哥沒有像平常一樣嘲諷紅髮。紅髮是勇敢的，接受事實是一回事，面對事實又是一回事，他相信紅髮已經受到了很深的傷害。

他靠近紅髮，輕輕的拉起了紅髮的胳臂，柔聲道：「走吧，去洗澡。」

紅髮沒有甩開他的手，只是任由他拉著，還有斷斷續續的抽泣聲。

跩哥帶著紅髮，他選了一條沒什麼人經過的通道，走了幾個階梯，將衛斯理領到那間他常用的浴室。  
當他們兩個都進去後，跩哥在門鎖上下了個咒語，他們可以暫時不被打擾。

接著他扭開了大浴池的水龍頭，水和泡泡一起被放進去，冒著熱騰騰的蒸氣。

紅髮低著頭，依然抖動著他的雙肩，但是跩哥還是看見了衛斯理爬滿眼淚和鼻涕的臉，很難看，也很令他心疼。

跩哥沒辦法再偽裝下去了，他知道剎比是對的，他愛戀著紅髮，只是他之前一直選擇性乎略這個事實。

他輕柔的扳過衛斯理的下巴，凝視著衛斯理水藍色又帶著點綠茵的眼眸，金色的睫毛在泛紅的眼眶上落下了捲曲的陰影，沾著淚水教他憐愛。

然後他慢慢的吻上了他，淺紅色的，豐滿的，有些乾燥的嘴唇。

這次紅髮沒有推開他，跩哥嘗到了鹹鹹的味道，那是衛斯理的眼淚。

接著他的手搭上了紅髮的肩，他替他脫下了那個二手的袍子，將之甩在一旁，然後是毛衣背心，他們接吻著，但是動作沒有停止，再來是破破爛爛的襯衫，也被扯到了瓷磚上。

他也褪去了自己的衣褲，不一會兒彼此便已經一絲不掛，跩哥擁著自己依戀的紅髮，他們一起進了放滿泡泡水的浴池裡。

跩哥扳開紅髮的股瓣，漂亮的粉紅色肛門已經紅腫，還有觸目的精液和血液，他伸出指頭，伸進裡面，跩哥有輕微的潔癖，他不想碰到其他人噁心的殘留物，但是他更不喜歡那些東西留在紅髮的身體裡。

紅髮發出痛苦的哀嚎，跩哥知道紅髮因為下身紅腫而飽受折磨，但是這總得有人做，他安慰性地撫摸衛斯理的紅髮，然後在眼角落下一吻，繼續這個動作。

衛斯理的叫聲從淒楚變得煽情，跩哥覺得自己的腦子似乎被蒸氣給弄昏了，但是他自己卻因為衛斯理沙啞而誘人的呻吟，又有了生理反應。

這讓他產生了從來沒有過的罪惡感，跩哥氣惱的轉過衛斯理的身子，卻看見對方也和自己一樣勃起了。

接著他回想起高爾騎在衛斯理身上時，衛斯理的下體可沒有半點反應，也許是他們的技術不到家，也許是因為對紅髮來說這僅僅是個酷刑，沒有半點快感可言。

可是在這個蒸氣裊繞的空間內，他就和衛斯理靠得這麼近，曖昧的氣氛讓他發暈，他的手移走到了衛斯理的前端，將兩個人的陰莖貼在一起，雙手包覆著，上下磨擦。

當他的手擦過那裡，敏感的性器在熱水中也同樣炙熱，充血的海綿體摸起來既硬又滑，並且隨著手的移動，美妙的感受就直擊他的腦袋，伴隨著另一個人不屬於自己的男性生殖器，彼此疊在一起，龜頭頂著龜頭的刺激感，是那樣的快意。

「啊…哈…」衛斯理仰著頭，紅色的髮絲因水氣而服帖，鼻頭沁出了汗水，而已經止血的額角還掛著那些血漬，看上去更為煽情。

儘管是他自己的手指，跩哥仍然覺得當指尖撫摸到陰莖上的細痕時感覺很好，並且磨擦著衛斯理的下體，兩個人互相撫慰格外有快感。

他們也曾經這麼幹過，三巫鬥法的第一次試驗後，在走廊上，他們一起到達了高潮。  
而現在就像重覆過去的行為，帶著水聲，加強了潤滑的效果，在磨擦時又因為水的阻力而不夠快速，有一種不同於之前的異樣感，在侵蝕他的意志。

跩哥喘息著，他著見衛斯理那張平凡、卻又令他思慕得不平凡的臉，小巧的雀斑在雙頰上染著一層粉紅，清秀的臉龐有種說不出來的好看。

他再度俯身吻了下去，像是虔誠的乞求，跩哥吸允著榮恩的雙唇，享受那唇痕間的絲絲甜蜜。

最後隨著手指的律動，他們兩個一起射了精。

這是跩哥至今最誠懇的表現，他終於妥協於那份在心底潛藏已久的愛情。

 

END


End file.
